


I Need You More Than Dope

by pastywhiteperson



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drinking, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastywhiteperson/pseuds/pastywhiteperson
Summary: "I'm sorry and I love you"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I Need You More Than Dope

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure angst my bois. Get out the tissues.

Cork's off, it's on  
The party's just begun  
I promise  
This drink is my last one

Roger rubbed his eyes and sighed, holding back tears. He couldn't believe this was happening.

I know I fucked up again  
Because I lost my only friend  
God forgive my sins

"Freddie's gone." Roger stopped in his tracks, he was nearly there and now he has no reason to be there at all.

Don't leave me, I  
Oh I will hate myself until I die

He was nearly there, he was ready to go and see his friend.

My heart would break without you  
Might not awake without you  
Been hurting low, from living high for so long

Roger slammed the glass down and poured more liquor into it, "I can't do this"

I'm sorry, and I love you  
Sing with me, "Bell Bottom Blue"  
I'll keep on searching for an answer cause I need you more than dope

"Why? I need you Freddie? Why'd you leave? I'm sorry."

I need you more than dope  
Need you more than dope  
Need you more than dope  
I need you more than dope

Roger trembled as he threw up last nights drinks. He couldn't feel anything, only the agony in his heart.

Toast one last puff  
And two last regrets

He swore he wouldn't smoke again, but here he was lighting up another cigarette and drowning the taste with Jack Daniel's.

Three spirits and  
Twelve lonely steps  
Up heaven's stairway to gold

"It should have been me. He had so much more to do in life "

Mine myself like coal  
A mountain of a soul  
Each day, I cry  
Oh, I feel so low from living high

Roger couldn't get out of bed, he felt glued to it. He couldn't feel his physical pain anymore. He was numb. He blamed himself.

My heart would break without you  
Might not awake without you  
Been hurting low, from living high for so long  
I'm sorry, and I love you

"I'm sorry Freddie, I should have been there"

Sing with me, "Bell Bottom Blue"  
I'll keep searching for an answer cause I need you more than dope

Roger screamed at the sky. He swore at whatever being was listening to him, ready to fight the gods themselves in order to bring his friend back.

I need you more than dope  
I need you more than dope  
I need you more than dope  
I need you more than dope

"I need you Fred, why'd you have to go?" he sobbed into his pillow

I need you more  
Need you more  
I need you more than dope

"I need you," Roger whispered to the night sky.


End file.
